deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Tombstone Squad vs Kilo Squad
Hello folks, I'm MD 33, bringing you another battle for my fourth season. In the last battle, apparently, the first tie in my battle seasons happened! And without the battle poll added, y'all surely don't know what's the next thing comin' up. Well, I decided to take a step back (again) from superhuman battles and dive in to another video game battle. This time, I'm bringing in two strong-knitted brotherhoods into battle! But these are not any usual brotherhoods. These two squads have gone through hell and back in the middle of battles that change the face of their world, facing threats beyond their numbers and capabilities. Enter, the Tombstone Squad of Battlefield 4! Making their way into this wiki's history of battles, this formidable squad has gone through missions of impossible difficulties and settings, facing highly-trained, elite soldiers that outnumber them and armored vehicles. But will they be able to defeat their Gears of War: Judgement counterpart, the Kilo Squad, in which they have fought the very first battle against the fearsome Locust Horde immediately after the horrifying Emergence Day? Without further ado, let's get straight into the battle! Tombstone Squad, a squad of US Marines and one foreign agent that fought their way out of many impossible situations in many places, battling in order to prevent an all-out war between China, Russia, and America! VS Kilo Squad, a COG infantry squad consisting of four Gears, tasked in defending Halvo Bay, fighting the powerful forces of the Locust Horde, even managing to defeat their general, Karn and repelling the invasion! In this battle between war-forged infantry squads... Which is Deadliest? Warrior Group Information Tombstone Squad Tombstone Squad, Seventh Fleet is a squad of US Marines from Battlefield 4 that acts as the game's main protagonist. Initially led by Staff Sergeant, William Dunn, a botched mission in Baku resulted in his death and replacement by Sergeant Daniel Recker. Afterwards, the squad embarked on a mission in Shanghai to rescue CIA agent, Laszlo Kovic, Chinese Secret Service Agent, Huang "Hannah" Shuyi, and the disguised future leader of China, Jin Jié. Returning to the ship of USS Valkyrie with a bunch of refugees, courtesy of Irish and an EMP bomb dropped in Shanghai, the team is then assigned to infiltrate the sinking USS Titan and defending Valkyrie once again from invading Chinese troops. Successfully repelling them, Tombstone then went on a mission to Singapore, until they're captured. Held in the Kunlun Mountains, the squad managed to break free and return to the Valkyrie after going through Tashgar and Suez via a C-130. Tombstone would later face their final mission in the game when Recker must decide who's going to set a new charge on Admiral Chang's warship: either it's Irish or Hannah. Either way, one of them dies (or goes missing) after Recker detonated the charge. After the events of the game, their fate is unknown. For this battle, Recker will be the squad leader. Kovic, while not a member that sticks around quite often, will be part of the squad for this battle. Kilo Squad Kilo Squad was a COG army infantry in the 4th Ephyra Light Infantry tasked in defending Halvo Bay from its destruction in the wake of E-Day. Consisting of four Gears, two of them, Damon Baird and Augustus Cole, would later be crucial members of the COG in the battle against the Locust Horde. Fighting through waves of strange creatures the Locust Horde brought in, the squad would later encounter the Horde's leader in the assault, General Karn. After encountering him, Kilo decided to use the Lightmass Missile against orders to eliminate Karn. The effort failed, as Karn returns later on, and Kilo's placed on trial by Colonel Ezra Loomis in the middle of the Locust assault. Luckily, before they could be executed, Locust drones breached the court and killed most of the Onyx Guard guarding the place. Kilo and Loomis fled the court and faced General Karn on his mount, the Shibboleth. Kilo defeated Karn, and Loomis executed him. Loomis later dropped his charges against them, but demoted Baird from Lieutenant to Private for his actions. Loomis will participate in the battle for this one, acting as if he's one of the Kilo Squad's members. Members Tombstone Squad The Leader= Sergeant Daniel Recker is the main protagonist and playable character in the single player campaign of Battlefield 4. Tombstone Squad's leader after William Dunn's death, Recker is deployed to multiple regions in the world along with his comrades to prevent Admiral Chang from inciting conflict between China and the US. A silent soldier, Recker is able to spot enemies, notifying their position to the rest of his squadmates. Most of the time however, his squadmates would straight away open fire at the enemy, revealing their position. For this battle, his squadmates will only fire when Recker orders them to. Weapons Main Weapon *'SCAR-H': Recker's mainstay weapon throughout the campaign, the SCAR-H is known for its immense power at taking down human soldiers, as well as its recoil. Luckily, Recker's SCAR-H is already equipped with several attachments. Such attachments are a holographic sight, laser sight (can be turned on/off), muzzle brake, and angled grip. With this, Daniel's capable of unleashing more accurate shots at a distance. Still, at longer distances, even with the angled grip, burst fire is more favorable than full-auto fire. But do not worry, the angled grip reduces the first shot recoil, making burst fire more accurate at long range. **Ammo type: 7.62x51mm NATO **Magazine: 20 rounds **Rate of fire: 620 RPM **Muzzle Velocity: 500 m/s Secondary Weapon *'MP-412 REX': A Russian double action revolver, Recker gained this weapon when Dunn gave it to him shortly before his death. The second most powerful and third fastest bullet velocity pistol secondary in the game, the REX is capable of dishing out massive damage at the cost of high recoil and low rate of fire. In medium range, however, it ensures that the target will be dead in a matter of two shots. But do consider that Tombstone Squad's competition here wears some considerable amounts of armor. **Ammo type: .357 Magnum **"Magazine": 6 rounds **Rate of fire: 180 RPM **Muzzle Velocity: 500 m/s Explosive *'M67 Grenade': When Recker hates seeing soldiers swarming on to his position or he wants to flush out his target out of his/her position, the grenade is his choice. Not much to say here. This is your average grenade that can kill anyone in one explosion (do not forget the COG armor, readers!) or fatally wound one in case it doesn't hit, but the explosion hits. Recker brings three grenades into the battle. |-|The Die Hard= Sergeant Clayton "Pac" Pakowski is a member of the United States Marine and one of the longest lasting member of the squad, along with Irish. Although Pac seems to just be a normal soldier among the squad, he's supposedly the combat lifesaver, having a three hour medical course. He's also adept in map problems and lock picking, but he's as adept in killing as those particular things. When Recker, Irish, Hannah, and Dima escaped the Kunlun Mountains, Pac apparently escaped by himself by crawling through a "thousand yards of sh*t". Main Weapon *'Mk 11 Mod 0': Also known as the SR-25, the Mark 11 is a semi-automatic DMR that's well-suited for medium to long range combat. Its hipfire accuracy however, is mediocre. Still, Pac's Mk 11 has attachments to increase its effectiveness in combat, such as a compensator and an ACOG sight, which magnifies it up to four times, making it horrible at closer ranges. **Ammo type: 7.62x51mm NATO **Magazine: 20 rounds **Rate of fire: 260 RPM **Muzzle Velocity: 640 m/s Secondary Weapon *'G17': While Battlefield 4 doesn't allow the player its usage in both single player and multiplayer, Clayton is seen wielding a Glock 17 as a backup weapon. A surprisingly accurate pistol, the G17 allows Pac to unleash strings of pinpoint shots at the cost of power (depends on how you see it). Still, it's capable of taking down even soldiers with some armor with a few rapid shots within its effective range. Pistols are generally used in closer ranges, so, yeah. **Ammo type: 9x19mm Parabellum **Magazine: 17 rounds **Rate of fire: 460 RPM **Muzzle Velocity: 375 m/s Special *'Flare Gun': While a flare gun is mostly used to attract attention, courtesy of the Battlefield franchise, the flare gun can be used in other wicked ways. It can be used to expose enemy location via its bright light that illuminates the nearby vicinity, or even burn people by directing the flare's trajectory towards the target. For this battle, Pac can use it to signal his other squadmates when he requires assistance or when he wants to light up one's position. |-|The Game Breaker= Staff Sergeant Kimble "Irish" Graves is the second most well-known member of the Tombstone Squad. Known for being the most emotionally-driven character in both the squad and the game, Irish acts as the squad's automatic rifleman, bringing in his famous primary weapon of the M249 to lay down supressing fire and leave red corpses behind. Irish is also known to not leave anyone behind, whether they're part of the squad or not. But, he will leave those that are considered hostiles to Tombstone. Main Weapon *'M249 SAW': One of the most famous machine guns to have ever existed, the M249's main purpose is to bring down a storm of lead to supress enemies in cover or outright unleash bullets on those within Irish' sight. Irish' M249 brings no attachment, but the gun itself is already good. With its recoil being relatively easy to control, Irish has no problem in firing the weapon without anything backing it up. Plus, with its massive 200 rounds and exceptionally accurate iron sights, the M249 brings in a hailstorm of pain. **Ammo type: 5.56x45mm NATO **Magazine: 200 rounds **Rate of fire: 800 RPM **Muzzle Velocity: 620 m/s Secondary Weapon *'G18': When Pac arms himself with the Glock 17, Irish goes with the Glock 18 to match his love for automatic weapons (not really). The G18 is a weapon that's strictly effective in close range combat due to its high recoil, courtesy of its full-auto nature. It has a slightly higher muzzle velocity and magazine size than the G17, numbering at 380 m/s and 19 rounds, respectively. In medium range, the recoil might throw off Irish' aim a bit. But considering that he's an expert in handling the big M249, that ain't gonna be a problem. Special *'M320': Remember in the first mission of BF4 when you have to destroy a helicopter using a grenade launcher while Irish delivers his iconic BURN THOSE MOTHERF*CKERS! line? Yeah, I remember that too. In that mission, Irish gave Daniel his M320 to destroy a Mi-28 Havoc. And for this battle, Irish will be bringing the same grenade launcher to the fray. Fitted with 40mm HE rounds, the M320 is capable of damaging enemy vehicle and killing enemy soldiers alike. It's a single-shot grenade launcher, so it can only fire one grenade at a time. Bad news is that the M320 only has two rounds in this battle. One already loaded into the gun, and another one for reload. Its grenade travels pretty slow at 76 m/s, but it's exceptionally light and has an acceptable area of explosion. |-|The Newbie= Agent Huang "Hannah" Shuyi is a Chinese Secret Service agent that joined Tombstone Squad starting from the campaign mission, Singapore. Initially, her loyalties were still in question, with Irish openly distrusting her. She participated in Tombstone's missions right after her cover of being the wife of a normal man (actually Jin Jié) was blown by herself. But after the Valkyrie missiles destroyed the airfield in Singapore, she seemingly betrayed the group, leading to their imprisonment by the PLA in the Kunlun Mountains. Still, she had an explanation for that, and she returned to the squad to participate with them once again. Main Weapon *'P90': A revolutionary PDW, Hannah uses the P90 throughout the campaign of BF4 as her weapon of choice. Being a PDW, the P90 is obviously not a good choice for long range combat. It may have a high fire rate and magazine capacity, but supressing at long range? Well, good luck with that. In CQC, it still rips through opponents within seconds via its high fire rate. In the campaign, Hannah's P90 can be seen with a red dot sight. But other than that, there are no other attachments. **Ammo type: 5.7x28mm **Magazine: 50 rounds **Rate of fire: 900 RPM **Muzzle velocity: 420 m/s Secondary Weapon *'P226': A default sidearm for all BF4 players in multiplayer, the P226 is a balanced handgun that's capable of delivering surprisingly accurate shots while also having a balanced damage capability. Granted, it's just a 9x19mm-firing weapon. But it's still a reliable sidearm to use in nearly any kind of situations. The only problem is that it's constantly outmatched by stronger firearms. **Ammo type: 9x19mm Parabellum **Magazine: 15 rounds **Rate of fire: 400 RPM **Muzzle velocity: 350 m/s |-|The Old Man= Agent Laszlo "Whistler" Kovic was a CIA agent that briefly joined Tombstone when Garrison ordered him to lead the squad until his death, getting the title of squad leader back to Recker. Unlike all the other members of the Tombstone Squad, Laszlo actually debuted in BF3, albeit not acting directly. His combat prowess isn't too known, but he was seen holding Chinese troopers back by himself, even when he's in a business suit like in the picture above. And no, Kovic WILL NOT wear that suit. He'll wear the normal tactical gear that he used in the mission South China Sea, which provides limited protection to bullets. This also applies to the other members of Tombstone. Main Weapon *'M4 Carbine': A famous weapon from the US Army's arsenal, Kovic uses this carbine in both Shanghai and South China Sea. Unlike the game he previously appeared in, the M4 carbine Kovic wielded in-game is strictly a burst fire weapon, making it more versatile in close, medium, and long range combat. His carbine has a red dot sight to aim more accurately. Overall, this burst fire weapon is well suited for every kind of confrontations you can think of. No, melee confrontation is a hell no. **Ammo type: 5.56x45 NATO **Magazine: 30 rounds **Rate of fire: 800 RPM (three-round burst) **Muzzle velocity: 540 m/s Secondary Weapon *'P226': Same as the one Hannah's using. No, seriously. Kovic did use a P226. He also used a G17 at some point but, well, what difference does that make? Kilo Squad The Leader= Private Damon S. Baird, formerly lieutenant, is a Gear soldier specializing in some mechanical and technical fields. A highly intelligent soldier, Damon is an expert in both combat and analyzing Locust objects. He joined COG's army on Emergence Day, being tasked in defending Halvo Bay from the Locust Horde alongside his squadmates in the Kilo Squad. After the events of Judgment, Baird becomes one of the most famous Gears in the fight against the Locust Horde, assisting the war hero Marcus Fenix in his adventures. In the later years, he also aided his son, JD Fenix and his friends. For this battle, the incarnation of Baird used will be his Judgment incarnation (hence why I wrote him down as a private/lieutenant instead of a corporal). Primary Weapon *'Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle': The most iconic weapon of the Gears of War franchise along with the Gnasher, the lancer assault rifle is the staple weapon of Gears across Sera after E-Day. Thing is, Gears of War: Judgment takes place in a time when the Mark 2 hasn't even been commissioned yet! How the hell did it get in the game? I don't know, too. But the weapon's been so attached to famous men like Cole, Fenix, and even Baird himself that suddenly it made its way through space and time to a prequel game where it's not even supposed to exist. The caliber on this thing's unknown, but it's capable of killing Locust drones... using its entire clip of 60 rounds. In all the games it appears in, the lancer is known to inflict low damage per shot, but it compensates for its immense capacity. Thing is, the previous model, the Mark 1, is also similar to the SCAR but way more OP (thing can stop a truck with its 20/30 rounds but it kicks like Thragg a mule). And due to its unreliability, the Mark 2 comes in with lower power but higher accuracy and ammo capacity. The chainsaw bayonet? Meh. I think y'all know what it does to this point. And do not mind the muzzle velocity. Battle's gonna have bullets flying around, anyway. **Magazine: 60 rounds **Rate of Fire: 850 RPM **Has a chainsaw bayonet that can be revved up for CQC. Capable of piercing a Locust drone's thick hide and outright slashing it in half. Imagine what it could do to humans. Secondary Weapon *'Gnasher Shotgun': When a Gear brings in the lancer assault rifle, it's more likely that they also bring a gnasher shotgun. This reliable lever-action shotgun is one of the few weapons that are capable of instantly killing a Locust drone with only one shot and injuring stronger ones, provided that the user's within close range. Like any other modern shotguns, the gnasher is capable of instantly killing anyone within its effective range. Medium range, the gnasher however, is incapable of an insta-kill. Long range? Don't even hope that this thing's gonna hit. But compared to other shotguns, the gnasher is special, as its lethal range for a shotgun is long. Up to eight meters, it inflicts minimal harm. However, the buckshot of the shotgun is still capable of going farther. **Ammo type: 12 gauge buckshot **Magazine: 8 shells **Rate of fire: 60 RPM **While it requires two or three shots to down someone from at least medium-long/moderate range, a headshot within those ranges are actually possible if the gun's aimed correctly. Regardless of the distance, a headshot with this weapon will result in the target's head's explosion. Explosive *'Bolo Grenade': A unique type of fragmentation grenade used by both the COG and the Locust, the usage of this grenade is unique. Instead of being simply thrown into the target area after "pulling the pin", the user needs to spin it around, and launch it in a trajectory. The range and accuracy of this grenade depends on how far it is thrown, or in other words, how fast/powerful you spin the grenade. Basically, momentum takes place in this grenade's usage. The grenade's blast radius itself is very high, and its damage is very lethal towards nearly every living being. Even a combat roll can't get the target out of the grenade's harm. Another unique thing is that this grenade can be also used as an improvised trap. By Gears of War II, the Bolo Grenade is capable of sticking onto walls, allowing the transformation of the grenades into being traps instead of being just a thrown-out grenade. Yes, I copied this info from Scouts vs Drones |-|The Die Hard= Private Garron Paduk, or Major in the UIR, is a member of the Kilo Squad. After his homeland, Gorasnaya, got assaulted by the Locust Horde, Garron and his fellow countrymen were rescued by COG naval forces. Paduk joined the COG as part of the Open Arms Program in order to take vengeance against the Locust. Under the command of Damon Baird, Garron fought the Locust under Kilo Squad, managing to survive the events of the game later on. Main Weapon *'GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle': A semi-automatic sniper rifle manufactured by the UIR, the GZ18 "Markza" serves as the counterpart to COG's own Longshot sniper rifle. While the Longshot's a powerful, one-shot, one-kill weapon with only one bullet, the Markza is more of a DMR that allows more room for extra shots in case previous shots miss. The recoil isn't too particularly high, and it's best suited for medium to long range combat. It reloads faster than the Longshot (which requires manual insertion of the bullet each and every shot), and the Markza is still capable of killing Locust drones within several shots. But do know that it requires at least two/three headshots in order to bring down one Locust. **Magazine: 10 rounds **Rate of fire: 300 RPM **Can be used as an improvised melee weapon against wounded targets. In the execution animation of the Markza, Garron's capable of shattering a Locust's ribs while sending it flying to the air by using it as a golf club. **Scope is comparable to those of an AWP. What does that mean? That means that hell, its magnification is better suited for long range and such magnification is more than a mere ACOG scope's 4x magnification. Let's just say, 6x for this battle. Secondary Weapon *'MX8 Snub Pistol': A popular sidearm among Gears and UIR soldiers alike, the snub pistol is the Gears of War universe's own version of either an M1911 or Beretta M9. It is supposed to be a medium-small sized firearm, but the magazine underneath the gun's barrel essentially makes it bigger. The snub pistol is a weak weapon (even though it fires "Kal .50" rounds) with a fire rate equal to the speed of the user's pulling of the trigger and accuracy even rivaling those of the Longshot. Rapidly fire this weapon? Nearly no recoil will be present. Try to headshot a guy meters away with this pistol? Oh, it's possible. The snub pistol is capable of shooting up to 50 meters without any (known) damage drop-offs or accuracy reduction. **Ammo type: Kal .50 (?) **Magazine: 12 **Rate of fire: 500 RPM **Extremely accurate and fast at the same time. Special *'Beacon Grenade': A grenade similar to the bolo grenade but with a different functionality, Garron is bestowed upon the beacon grenade by Baird... in multiplayer. Seriously, though. This grenade's made by Baird's grandmother's husband. With the beacon grenade, Paduk can essentially "spot" enemies while weakening them via reducing their health and adding their vulnerability to his squadmates' weapons. In the game, it notifies the squadmates' radar of spotted enemies. But since this battle's not involving radars, Garron will just notify his squadmates via radio of spotted enemies. Compared to the flare gun, in terms of spotting, the flare gun can illuminate the area, so, yeah. |-|The Game Breaker= Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole was a successful and famous Thrashball player known for his flamboyant style. When E-Day happened, Cole joined the military and becomes a Gear. In the aftermath of E-Day, Cole fought alongside his future best friend, Damon Baird, in the Kilo Squad. Bringing the same grit and intensity as he was in his Thrashball career, Cole has an immense amount of energy and stamina in taking down Locust drones, not even fearing the most horrifying Locust in existence. When Irish brings in pessimism when things go bad, Cole Train brings in joy, laughter, and morale boost when things go bad. Well, if things don't really go FUBAR. Main Weapon *'Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle': Same as the one Baird's bringing. Secondary Weapon *'MX8 Snub Pistol': Same as the one Garron's bringing. No, I'm not lazy. It's really what he brings. Special *'Booshka Grenade Launcher': Another UIR weapon, Cole uses this weapon in the OverRun multiplayer mode to support his team via massive firepower. If the M320 HE is a portable grenade launcher, the Booshka is essentially a bigger Milkor MGL with a drum magazine containing three grenades fueled with Imulsion. Yes, you heard that right, imulsion. The same thing that powers rockets nowadays for both the COG and UIR. Like the Markza, it's a counterpart to the Boomshot grenade launcher, but with a larger magazine cap, semi-auto configuration, and ricochet capabilities. The Booshka's projectile is capable of ricocheting even at awkward angles, reducing the chances of the victim getting anywhere safe from the projectile. **Ammunition type: Imulsion-fueled grenades **Magazine: 3 grenades **Fire rate: 60 RPM **When fired directly at an enemy, it instantly explodes. **Delayed fuse grenades. |-|The Newbie= Cadet Sofia Hendrik is a former member of the Onyx Guard, being a cadet there until she's assigned to Kilo Squad to keep an eye out for Paduk. During the Pendulum Wars, Sofia was a journalist that's horrified by the horrors of war. Critical to COG, ironically she joined the army after Emergence Day. She participated in the squad's mission until their disbandment after defeating Karn with Ezra Loomis. Then, she lived with Paduk in a community of COG and UIR soldiers in Halvo Bay, until she's kidnapped. Her fate's currently unknown. Main Weapon *'Sawed-Off Shotgun': Granted, she did use a lancer in the campaign. But to bring the weapons to the same playing level as Hannah's (a little PDW can't square against a giant rifle with a chainsaw attached to it), Sofia will be using her sawed-off shotgun from OverRun. Early in the Locust War, the COG Army actually used this weapon, which eventually end up in the hands of the Savage Locust faction and Stranded gangs. Because the weapon's version is the Judgment one, this shotgun's only able to fire one round at a time, with slightly lower power. But still it's dangerous when a Locust or target suddenly ends up in front of its barrels. It's reload time is painfully slow, but the results of the shotgun firing away are very satisfying. It's recoil is big, but it won't matter. It's a shotgun, anyway. The shotgun is capable of mauling down multiple enemies at close range. Against singular targets? Don't ask, because this thing can rip a Boomers apart. And do you know that Boomers can survive two to three headshots from a Longshot sniper rifle? Anyways, even if it's powerful, the weapon's strictly close range. And when I say that, I mean that literally this shotgun is only effective in close to point blank range. You can't score any "long range insta-kills" with this thing like the gnasher. You need to go up close and personal. **Ammo type: Buckshot **Magazine: 2 rounds **Rate of fire: 45 RPM **Instantly obliterates anyone standing, crouching, or jumping in front of the gun. Secondary Weapon *'MX8 Snub Pistol': You know what this is. |-|The Old Man= Colonel Ezra Pound Loomis was a Gear officer and member of the Onyx Guard. A strict, by-the-book person, Ezra had a long successful career in the Pendulum Wars, but was more known for his efforts in defending Halvo Bay. Dubbed as the Hero of Halvo Bay, Ezra may not be the most lovable person on Sera, but he's one of the bravest of them all. Ezra carried a Boltok Pistol that he gained from looting off a dead Locust. He also used the same revolver to execute General Karn, who spearheaded the invasion of Halvo Bay. Main Weapon *'Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle': You know what this is. Secondary Weapon *'Boltok Pistol': The standard-issue sidearm for nearly all Locust forces, the Drones use the Boltok Pistol to great effect during the Human-Locust conflict. This pistol continues the Locust's philosophy of creating weapons with emphasis towards brute force. And this weapon itself is a force to be reckoned with. This semi-automatic weapon is a 6-rounds magnum revolver, with a high amount of base damage, and can possibly kill someone instantly with one head-shot. Its fire rate is not too pretty, but at times, it is a pretty accurate weapon, too. **Magazine: 6 rounds **Double action revolver. **Extremely lethal to targets with little to no armor, being capable of instantly killing them even without a headshot. **A single shot to the head once easily decapitated a target, proving its strength. X-Factors Experience Individually, the members of Kilo Squad are relatively inexperienced. Do remember that the versions of Baird, Cole, and Garron I'm using here are all the Gears of War: Judgement versions, so they're not as super experienced as their future counterparts. Although so, Kilo Squad's greatest experience lies in their experience of fighting the various creatures of the Locust Horde, even some creatures that are not faced frequently by the infamous Delta Squad in the future. Such examples are the Serapedes (only appeared in Gears of War 3), the mysterious Ragers that are essentially mini-Berserkers that only appear in Gears of War: Judgement, as well as the strange Shibboleth and its rider, General Karn. If we move on to individual experiences, Baird was once a lieutenant until Loomis demoted him to private. Which means that at one point or another Baird should've had some experience fighting UIR troops (there ain't any other enemies that time). Then comes Paduk, who has a higher rank than Baird while he's with the UIR and survived a freaking nuke to the face. No, seriously. That scar on his face is because of a nuke. Or, at least an equivalent of it called the Lightmass Missile (fun fact: there's also a character from Battlefield 3 and 4 that got nuked in the face, and ended up getting scars like Garron. Can you guess who? Yep, you guessed it!). Not to mention the addition of Loomis here, who's a veteran of the bloody Pendulum Wars for 20 years. Anyways, switching to Tombstone Squad, individually the soldiers' experience aren't explored too much. But looking at their ranks, they have met with action in some period of time. Compared to Kilo Squad, Tombstone still fights elite soldiers that are human in nature. In BF4's campaign however, usually they fight against numerous soldiers with potentially the same amount of skill as them that sometimes got backed up by armored vehicles. And yes, they did fight against Chinese and Russian soldiers. Defense You obviously know who's getting the advantage in this X-Factor. All the members of the Tombstone Squad, with the exception of Hannah, are equipped with one of those normal kevlar vests the US Military uses. In the game, the player controls Daniel Recker himself who managed to even take multiple indirect blasts from MBTs and survive being shot by multiple firearms at the same time. He's not immortal, though. He simply takes bullets like a champ before dying. Same goes for the others (Hannah should have a same thing like Recker, which is also followed by the rest of the members but, he seems to wear little to no armor). On the other hand, members of the Kilo Squad are all equipped with the standard issue COG armor that constantly proves itself to be effective in providing optimal protection. As described by a plaque from Fort Reval military museum, the COG armor employs osmium and polyethylene fibers to create a personal body protection system that is light. durable, and strong. In Gears of War, most weapons tend to be extremely powerful, such as the Boltok Pistol (which is an oversized magnum wielded by giant-ass reptilians) or the Longshot, but usually Gears survive getting shot by those types of weapons all thanks to their armor. It does provide medium protection against firearms, but sustained/concentrated gunfire is the armor's weakness. Weapons such as the Troika (something equivalent to the modern world's heavy machine gun) can instantly penetrate the armor's defense and kill the man inside. But even assault rifles only give bruises to the wearer when the armor's active. Teamwork The Kilo Squad seems to have a little problem with Baird being their leader. But overall, in their journey throughout Halvo Bay, they seem to be doing just fine. The main problem is that, they may not lack interaction but Baird himself really doesn't do much for his squad. Tombstone on the other hand did have some team issues when Kovic led it. But since Recker's leading the group, it's a whole a lotta different story. When paired with Irish and Pac, the two of them are completely loyal towards him, obeying his orders when he wanted them to shoot up his intended targets. Then there's Hannah, who initially wasn't trusted by Irish but eventually becomes "family" like the rest of the members (except Kovic). Kovic? Well, he simply rolls on by the rule. Oh and I nearly forgot about Loomis, Loomis is just... well, an ignorant man of higher ranking that's considered a dick by people in the future. He's brave, though. Training With the Tombstone Squad's members being trained in their own specific ways, each members' training at least can be considered intense. Kovic's training might not be the best among the members, but CIA training itself is freaking hard to follow. I'm not listing it, but let's just say, as a result of joining the CIA Kovic can sleep less and work out just as fine as a normal person would be, and he should be able to do Krav Maga and Jiu Jitsu. Eh, I don't know much about it but... source, if you'd like to. Hannah's training? Don't ask. I have no idea of Chinese Secret Service training at all! But since the Secret Service is technically similar to the CIA, Hannah can also do things like Kovic. On the other hand, Recker, Irish, and Pac's training is more physical-oriented. But still, USMC training is essentially hell on Earth. How about Kilo Squad? Considering that they're still greenhorns at least, their training should be not too great, right? No. While their training's not specified, generally speaking the training of COG Gears are said to be highly trained and resilient. Then there's Sofia herself, who's a member of the Onyx Guard. And believe me, the Onyx Guard are essentially equivalents to the GSG9 and the SAS in the Gears of War universe. She scored awesome scores with the snub pistol, but other than that, nothing else is specified. Their training is sufficient enough to allow them to hold their own against the Locust, though. And of course, they follow the Golden Rule of the Gears: ALWAYS, TAKE, COVER. It's up to y'all voters to decide who's the better squad in terms of training, because this one depends on how you see their trainings. Notes *Voting starts 26th of May and ends on 18th of June, 2017. *Assburgers I condemn you from coming to this place. *Your votes don't need to be as long as hell for this battle. Just give some good explanations why this guy or that guy takes the edge, and you're good to go. *The battle will be set in an alternate timeline, after the events of Battlefield 4 with Kovic surviving the mission of South China Sea and after the events of Gears of War: Judgement, but before the first Gears of War. Loomis, like Kovic, also survived from his supposed death near the Regency Hotel. In this battle, both the COG and the United States government exist, as well as other countries we know. Let's just say... Earth's a bit bigger here. Where will the battle take place? Not telling (sorry). Category:Blog posts